Everything is Better With Flowers
by killbothtwins
Summary: On their off time, the crew ends up on a planet filled with flowers. There's really only one thing they can do.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka watched the blue-green clouds roll by in front of her, seeming almost close enough to touch. She couldn't remember the name of the planet that they were on, only that the name included far less vowels than there should have been and that it was long. Too long for a tired Padawan to bother to memorize.

She had taken off her shoes and was wiggling her toes in the soft grass, ignoring the clones as they milled around behind her. She was seriously considering taking a nap when someone came and sat next to her. Squinting against the planet's sun, Ahsoka saw that it was Senator Amidala. The young senator had her face tilted up towards the sun, drinking it in just as Ahsoka was.

Ahsoka had been glad to have Amidala along for their latest mission, a complicated trade negotiation. The Senate had anticipated that it would be a difficult experience, and had sent along two Jedi, General Kenobi and Ahsoka's own Master, to make sure things went smoothly.

Surprisingly enough, they had. The people of the planet had been suitably impressed by the Senator's negotiation skills, and they had been able to hammer out an agreement within a week.

Although Ahsoka would have thought that her impatient Master would have been bored, Anakin seemed suspiciously happy to be there. Ahsoka suspected that he and the Senator had a _thing_. They seemed awfully close to her...

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Amidala asked, startling Ahsoka out of her thoughts. "The sky? They say it's chemical reactions in the air, and that's what makes it seem so colorful."

"That's cool."Ahsoka said, not actually caring that much. It was pretty, though.

Amidala grinned, as though she knew what Ahsoka was thinking. She plucked one of the small flowers that periodically pushed their way through the grass, twirling it in her fingers.

"You know," The Senator mused, "When I was a girl, I used to braid flowers into my friends' hair all the time. These would be perfect for that."

Ahsoka picked one of the flowers herself.

"Hey, you're right! At the temple, the Padawans would weave them into their braids all the time. The flowers in the garden looked just like these."

"Here." Amidala said suddenly. She unclipped her hair from its complicated bun, letting the brown locks fall loosely down her back. "Go wild."

"What, seriously?" Ahsoka asked incredulously.

The Senator grinned at the younger girl.

"Yeah. My hair could use a new style."

She handed back the flower she'd been holding, a bright pink one.

"Okay, give me a second." Ahsoka said, scrambling to her feet. She gathered as many of the tiny flowers as she could, then settled back down in the grass, the small stems gathered in her lap.

She then began the arduous process of braiding the flowers into the woman's long hair. For a senator, Amidala sure had a _lot_ of hair.

Ahsoka focused on her task, tongue stuck slightly out in concentration. That's why she didn't notice that she had an audience until they spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Ahsoka startled, looking up. It was Rex, looking down at the pair with bemusement. He had his helmet off and tucked beneath his arm, apparently enjoying the break as well.

"Braiding." Amidala said, although she didn't look up at the clone, her hair trapped in Ahsoka's hands. "Want to join us?"

Carefully, Rex lowered himself down in the grass next the the two, looking between them.

"What are the flowers for?" He asked.

"Style, Rex." Ahsoka said. "Style."

He looked even more confused. Apparently, growing up with only your clone brothers as company could really stunt a man's understanding of the female mind.

"We'll teach you." Ahsoka offered.

Amidala nodded reservedly, careful not to jostle the Padawan from her work.

"Yeah. This is a skill everyone should learn. Here, I'll get you another subject so that we can show you how to start."

"I don't think I want to-" Rex tried, but was cut off by the Senator.

"Ani- General Skywalker!" She called out.

Startled, Anakin looked up from his conversation with Obi Wan, grinning when he caught sight of the former Naboo queen waving him towards the group. He said something quickly to Obi-Wan and jogged over, smiling down at Amidala.

"You rang, Senator?" He asked.

Amidala pointed to the ground. "Sit."

Obediently, he sat.

"What are we doing?"

"Teaching Rex a valuable lesson." Ahsoka said, peeking out from behind Padme.

"And what lesson is that?" The Jedi inquired, trying to twist his head around to see. Amidala firmly pushed it back into place where she had easy access to his dark hair.

"Braiding flowers into hair. Now shush."

Anakin sighed theatrically. "Fine. But you owe me one."

Amidala's mouth turned up at the corners. "I'll keep that in mind."

Rex, for his part, actually seemed interested in the process, watching closely as the Senator deftly weaved brightly colored flowers into the Jedi's hair, explaining the process as she did so. Ahsoka chimed in a couple of times as well, but mostly just concentrated on the hair she was braiding. There really was a lot of it. No wonder Amidala always seemed to have it up in some sort of headband or complicated contraption. It must have been hell to style.

Eventually, when Anakin's hair was about halfway done and Padme's about three fourths, they started to attract something of a crowd. There must have been four or five clones sitting cross-legged around them, helmets off and watching as though they were observing a particularly interesting holodrama.

Then Obi-Wan was there.

"Well, this is interesting." He commented, surveying the scene with amusement.

Anakin patted the grass in front of himself. "Sit down, Master. I'm in need of a little practice myself."

"My hair is barely long enough." Obi-Wan warned, but sat down anyways.

"I'll make do." Anakin grinned, picking up a blue flower.

"You know, you might as well teach them to make flower crowns instead. Most don't have enough hair for this." Said Obi-Wan as his former Padawan weaved flowers into his hair.

Ahsoka held up the mostly braided locks of Padme's hair.

"Our hands are full." She sounded entirely too innocent.

He twisted his head, sending her a suspicious look, then picked up a handful of flowers.

That was how they returned to base, with two Jedi and one Senator with flowers of every color weaved into their hair, one Padawan with a flower crown perched on top of her montrals at a jaunty angle, and with two squadrons of clone troopers with slightly lopsided flower crowns attached to the outsides of their helmets.

A passing 'trooper backtracked as he saw them.

"Interesting mission, sirs?"

Rex shrugged. "You could say that."

Behind them, Artoo beeped gleefully as he rolled past, a crown made up of blue and white flowers perched on top of his dome.

Ahsoka grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comment on AO3**

 **bluedragoninamber: This was so adorable and cute and...don't suppose you could write one where the Jedi Temple on Coruscant suddenly gets flowers...and the Jedi Council joins in? Yoda would look darling with a flower crown and even Mace might wear one if Depa made it for him. We just need more happy everyone...and more happy Jedi too.**

Ahsoka traveled unhurriedly through the Temple, taking the time to enjoy the feeling of being home. It was rare these days that she was able to return to Coruscant at all, and she had no doubts that herself and her Master would be called away soon enough to deal with the war.

Until then, she planned to make the most of the time granted to her. She was headed towards the Room of a Thousand Fountains, with vague plans of meditation in mind.

Once Ahsoka had entered the garden, she saw that many Jedi had had the same idea as her. Masters, Padawans, and Initiates alike were scattered across the large area, meditating or talking with friends. A small group of Padawans were even playing in one of the many streams within the garden, splashing each other at the same time as they kept a wary eye out for any responsible Master that might interrupt their fun.

As she walked by, Ahsoka casually reached into the Force and stirred up the water so that it would send a huge wave over the heads of the group. This action was met with shrieks of delight and surprise, igniting a splash war among Ahsoka's classmates.

She chuckled as she hurried ahead, not wanting them to find out that she was the culprit and decide that she was in need of a good soaking.

When Ahsoka reached one of the large, grassy clearings within the oversized temple greenhouse, she was not surprised to find it occupied with a group of younglings. Their crèchemaster sat nearby, looking exhausted but amused.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. She remembered her time as a youngling growing up at the Temple. There had been many trips to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, in retrospect, probably in order to tire the rambunctious younglings out after snack time.

Ahsoka realized that the field was filled with tiny, multicolored flowers, as would happen sometimes, if the seasons were right. It seemed things didn't change over the years, either, for several of the older kids were weaving the flowers into crude, crooked rings, and perching them atop their friends' heads/ tentacles/ lekku/ whatever else their species were graced with.

"Wonderful, the innocence of a child is, yesss?"

Instinctively, Ahsoka looked down, recognizing the voice and speech patterns of the wise grandmaster even though she hadn't heard him approach.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Ahsoka agreed dutifully.

"More like them, us Jedi should strive to be." Yoda continued, tapping his gimer stick to the ground thoughtfully.

At Ahsoka's surprised look, the Jedi chuckled, his slightly manic sounding laugh a familiar sound. "Many years, I have lived. Encountered a being more creative than a child, I have not."

Ahsoka searched for a response to this, but it seemed that Yoda wasn't looking for one.

"Come, young Padawan." He said. "Much to learn from younglings, we have."

He limped forward at an envious speed for his age, and Ahsoka wondered, not for the first time, if Master Yoda was really as all there as people thought he was. Nonetheless, she followed him into the clearing, giving the crèchemaster a small smile of greeting before kneeling in the grass next to the grandmaster.

The younglings had yet to reach the age where they would fear such a powerful and respected Jedi as Yoda, and therefore had been delighted at his joining of their group. They clambered around him, babbling out stories and vying for his attention. Ahsoka was largely ignored except for by a group of small girls, who dragged her into the group, begging for tales of her adventures.

One particularly ambitious child was frantically weaving flowers into a circle, and once complete, they plopped it right on Yoda's green head. Yoda looked at the yellow and green monstrosity fondly, adjusting it with gnarled hands.

A young Togruta initiate appeared at Ahsoka's side.

"You have to have one, too!" She declared.

"No, actually, that's alright-" Ahsoka tried, but the girl had already run off, gathering handfuls of flowers into her robes.

Ahsoka sighed, then suddenly wondered why she was fighting this. She picked up a couple of flowers of her own.

* * *

Mace Windu sighed. He supposed it was to presumptuous of him to expect that his fellow councilmembers would actually _remember_ that they had a meeting that day.

He sighed again, glancing around the decidedly empty council chambers with an air of resignation.

Mace snagged a passing Knight by the arm.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the entirety of the Jedi Council disappeared to, would you?"

The Knight nodded respectfully. "I believe they're in the Room of a Thousand Fountains." He said.

" _All_ of them?" Mace asked.

The Knight shrugged and moved off to attend to his duties.

Mace pinched the bridge of his nose, then strode off in the direction the Knight had indicated. He swore, he was going to quit one day. Move to Tatooine and become a moisture farmer. If the job didn't kill him first.

Upon entering through the huge wooden doors of the Room, Mace noticed that surprisingly few Jedi were able to be seen enjoying the peaceful environment.

Mace reached out with the Force, brushing upon a fairly large gathering, which included the majority of the missing councilmembers.

 _Ah-ha,_ He thought, then crossed a bridge that led in that direction.

He was able to hear them before he could see them. Even over the rushing brooks and bubbling fountains, it was easy to hear cheerful voices and the delighted laughter of children.

Mace froze when he reached the clearing.

Never in all his years on the council had he wished more that he had a holorecorder on hand.

There was a group of younglings, of course, spread out across the field with cheerful expressions and tired Force presences that suggested that they had been playing for quite some time.

But that was to be expected. What Mace had _not_ expected to see was several Jedi Masters right along with them, splayed out across the grass, their stern visages all but forgotten.

And the _flowers._

Everyone present, from the smallest youngling to the most experienced Master, was adorned in at least a small touch of flowers.

Plo Koon was wearing not one, but _two_ flower crowns, as well as several daisy chains on each of his wrists. Aayla Secura, usually tough and reserved, was literally surrounded by younglings, who were wrapping as many loops of flowers around her _lekku_ as possible, giving her the appearance of a blue tree creature of some kind.

Kit Fisto's robes were covered in grass stains that Mace suspected would never come out, and he appeared to be arm wrestling with Shaak Ti. Younglings and older Jedi, all adorned in flower crowns, were gathered around them, cheering them on. Skywalker's apprentice was wearing multiple rings of flowers as well, and seemed to be collecting bets on who would win.

Skywalker and Kenobi were there too, of course, although Anakin was barely visible under the pile of children on top of him. He was only recognizable by the top of his head, which stuck out from the pile, and the fact that Kenobi stood nearby, his robes and beard draped in flowers and laughing uproariously at his former Padawan.

Yoda sat in the very center of the organized chaos, unbothered and looking very pleased with himself. He was wearing a flower crown made entirely of yellow and green flowers, and his lightsaber seemed to sport a similar decoration.

Mace folded himself gracefully in the grass next to his old friend.

"So I suppose I can thank you for this complete and utter disregard of Temple rules of conduct?" Mace complained half-heartedly, not even trying to glare at the little green troll.

Yoda laughed at him openly. "Difficult, this war is. Help, the flowers do."

"We were supposed to have a council meeting today." Mace said. "Couldn't you have chosen a better day to cause a distraction?"

Yoda pretended to look surprised. "This, I did not do. The will of the Force, perhaps. Yesss."

"Right." Mace agreed. "The Force."

Depa Billaba, Mace's old apprentice, suddenly skidded to where they were sitting, pursued by a pack of younglings whose faces seemed to be streaked in mud like warpaint.

"Glad you could make it, Master." She greeted delightedly. "I was hoping you would."

Then, before Mace could react, she had placed something atop his bald head then danced away, grinning at the children.

Mace removed the object to stare at it.

"I'm beginning to regret the day I ever took that brat on as my apprentice." He said.

It was a flower crown, actually quite well crafted. And it was made of purple flowers.

"Hurt her feelings, you do not want to." Yoda suggested, humor flicking through his old eyes.

"No, wouldn't want that." Mace said dryly. He carefully put the crown back on though.

* * *

Turns out, someone _did_ have a holorecorder.

The recording went viral within _seconds._


End file.
